Os: Songe d'un matin de printemps
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Andy aime Kyousuke et Kyousuke aime Andy. Devenus amants et plus, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Mais une chose continue de tourmenter l'américain, une pensée qui refuse de le laisser en paix, une peur qui l'empêche de profiter de son bonheur. Parce qu'après tout, malgré ce rêve parfait, il sait qu'il devra finir par trahir celui qu'il aime. Mais peut-il vraiment se le permettre?
Salut tout le monde! :D J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous en profitez un max! (bande de veinards! ;D) En attendant de pouvoir continuer le chapitre suivant d' "Obsession" (merci, chers cours à étudier TToTT), je publie ce texte, écrit depuis déjà des lunes! Mais puisque ça fait pile un an que j'ai regardé ce (merveilleux) anime, autant le sortir maintenant ;3 Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, il sera centré sur mes deux chouchous de "The Unlimited", j'ai nommé: Kyousuke et Andy! :D (quelle surprise!)

Pour une fois, le texte sera presque entièrement du point de vue de Andy ;3 J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Andy entrouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil perça à travers les rideaux de la cabine. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil sur la table de nuit, là où le réveil indiquait huit heures trente deux et poussa un soupir qui se mua en grognement fatigué: il était déjà si tard... Presque une matinée de perdue… Oh mais il était si bien là, allongé les bras en croix dans ce lit si douillet, avec une source de chaleur collée contre lui…

L'américain tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire attendri: Kyousuke était blotti contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les draps, les épaules soulevées par une respiration calme et paisible... Encore profondément endormi malgré la lumière du jour caressant son visage épanoui.

Andy sourit, attendri par l'air tellement enfantin et ravi de son amant: après tout, ils avaient eu une nuit mouvementée. Normal que Kyousuke soit encore endormi au vu de son âge réel. Le brun soupira doucement: ils ne s'étaient pas laissé de répit. Dès qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte et refermé cette dernière sur eux, ils s'étaient embrassés et étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, désireux de l'autre, presque affamés.

Ils se connaissaient désormais par cœur, savaient parfaitement quelle partie du corps de l'autre était la plus sensible, la plus plaisante, la plus réactive,... Andy savait que Kyousuke ne résistait jamais longtemps à ses baisers dans le cou, ou à ses caresses sur les flans et sur les cuisses,... Ou encore lorsqu'il le touchait "là"...

Le brun sourit: la première fois qu'ils s'étaient aimés, l'argenté lui avait montré quoi faire pour qu'il ressente du plaisir, quel point "viser" et caresser,... Cette fois-là avait été la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à un homme: il avait été maladroit, hésitant,... Et en même temps, découvrir quelles caresses apporterait du plaisir au japonais avait été plutôt simple et rapide: il était lui-même un homme, il savait quelles parties de son corps étaient les plus sensibles.

Mélanger les points sensibles d'un homme et ceux qu'il avait déjà parcouru chez une femme avait fait de leur première fois une véritable réussite, et ce malgré le départ hésitant et un peu timide. Autant dire qu'Andy avait autant étonné Kyousuke que lui-même!

Le brun se redressa légèrement sur le coude, observant avec un doux sourire le corps alangui du japonais, si paisible, si calme,... Qui aurait pu imaginer que, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, une expression de stupre et de plaisir pur était dessiné sur son visage, le corps tremblants et parsemé de gouttes de sueur, la bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements et des halètements, les yeux brillants et mi-clos,... Cet air d'abandon et de ravissement sur le visage… Et son propre prénom qui s'échappait de ses lèvres si désirables,…

Rien que d'y penser, Andy sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter le long de son échine et il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ces visions de son esprit sans qu'il puisse se mentir: Kyousuke était réellement superbe, et ce, aussi bien en public que dans ses bras. Ses sourires, sa voix, ses yeux, son regard moqueur, ses cicatrices sur le torse et sur le front, ses épaules, sa chute de reins,...

Tout en lui provoquait chez Andy une vague de chaleur incontrôlable.

Le brun déglutit et passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux immaculés du japonais, une légère caresse diaphane: il n'avait jamais ressenti ça envers personne. Jamais aucune femme, aucune personne au monde, ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de désir et d'excitation. D'amour et d'attachement. De joie et de bonheur. D'admiration et de respect amoureux. Tout à la fois lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui? Lui qui était devenu sa raison d'être, sa moitié, la personnification de son désir et du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient ensemble, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde,… Et en même temps...

En même temps...

Le japonais poussa un soupir et bougea paisiblement dans son sommeil, lui tournant le dos et dévoilant son épaule nue au yeux d'Andy. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire, caressa l'épaule et le haut du dos de Kyousuke du bout du doigt, dessinant des cercles et des formes imaginaires sur sa peau si claire, si parfaite, si désirable,... Des caresses qui, il le savait, plaisaient énormément à Kyousuke.

Un léger soupir ravi poussé par l'argenté agrandit son sourire: même endormi, il était adorable et toujours aussi sensible…

Il caressa doucement son épaule, glissa sur le haut de son dos, remonta le long de sa nuque, redescendit légèrement plus bas,… Puis, son air rêveur se figea sur son visage,... Et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa légèrement lorsque ses deux mains se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de la gorge du plus petit:

- _Et si..._

Andy déglutit, la gorge sèche, les mains légèrement tremblantes, le cœur battant si fort dans ses tympans qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait réveiller le japonais d'un instant à l'autre. Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe et il s'humecta les lèvres:

- _Et si je le tuais maintenant?_

Andy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les mains se rapprochant inexorablement de la gorge de Kyousuke: oui... Dès que le japonais apprendrait la vérité, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il en était certain. Parce que désormais, il le connaissait par cœur… Et c'était peut-être ça le pire: il savait parfaitement quel sort lui serait réservé une fois sa traitrise révélée aux yeux de tous…

 _-_ _Si je ne le fais pas, c'est lui qui finira par me tuer en apprenant la v_ _érité_ _... Quand il apprendra que je ne suis qu'un espion, un traitre..._

La mission à Venise avait été l'avertissement et la sentence à la fois: _"Mort aux tra_ _î_ _tres. C'est la loi chez les espers."_ Cette maxime résonnait sans fin dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il se projetait dans le futur, chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait trahir Kyousuke...

Chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait être tué par son amant.

Andy n'était pas stupide: en l'emmenant sur le terrain lors de cette mission, l'argenté l'avait testé et lui avait donné un avertissement au cas où l'idée de le(s) trahir lui viendrait un jour en tête. Le traitre italien avait été tué, sans aucune pitié, sans aucune possibilité de reddition ou même de pardon. Kyousuke avait été sans pitié, cruel,...

Et malgré ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble, malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenus amants (voire même compagnons et plus que ces simples mots, incapables de révéler la véritable nature de leur relation), le brun savait que le japonais n'hésiterait pas un instant avant de le tuer le jour où sa trahison serait révélée au grand jour…

Au contraire, il serait certainement le premier à réagir, à lui asséner un premier coup, pour vengeance personnelle, avant de le tuer de sang froid. Peut-être que Kyousuke aurait mal, peut-être que sa peine durerait des semaines, (des mois des années, ou bien seulement quelques heures, il restait tellement imprévisible), peut-être ressentirait-il comme un coup au coeur en s'imaginant qu'il s'était servi de lui,…

Alors qu'Andy l'aimait de tout son coeur. Jamais il n'avait cru en arriver à ça. Il savait qu'il aurait à se rapprocher de Kyousuke pour gagner sa confiance, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait tellement attaché au japonais, à son esprit, à son corps, à ses sourires,… A lui, tout entier. Et il n'aurait jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, dans ses fantasmes les plus magiques, imaginé partager sa couche.

Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une situation aussi horrible. Ca lui déchirait le coeur, le réveillait la nuit, le torturait presque,… Il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus trahir cet homme, devenu tellement important, cher à son coeur. Andy pouvait presque imaginer la lumière si chaleureuse de ses yeux s'éteindre lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de sa trahison. Son sourire se figer, se crisper, se muer en faux sourire terrible, ses sourcils se froncer,…

Et il pouvait presque entendre son coeur et sa confiance, si fragile, si fragile (il lui avait expliqué avoir été trahi une fois et ne jamais l'avoir pardonné), se briser. Une confiance et un coeur qu'il avait mis tant de temps à conquérir et à faire siens…

Mais il connaissait Kyousuke. Il savait que le japonais ne se laisserait pas abattre et ne montrerait rien de son désarroi, de sa souffrance. Pas devant les autres membres de l'équipage. Du moins, pas avant de l'avoir tué et fait disparaître définitivement. Aussi bien de ce monde que de la mémoire des autres… Et peut-être de la sienne.

Mais malgré son amour, son respect et son admiration, une sorte d'instinct de survie lui hurlait de tuer le japonais avant qu'il ne soit tué par lui.

Andy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les mains à quelques millimètres de la gorge de l'argenté: s'il décidait de l'étrangler, il devait le faire vite et être décidé. S'il décidait de le faire, il devait le faire immédiatement tant que Kyousuke était endormi et "sans défense". Parce que si le japonais se réveillait, il le tuerait dans la seconde.

Et ses pouvoirs étaient trop puissants pour que l'américain imagine les neutraliser momentanément, même un court instant. Un seul faux pas et il serait mort dans la seconde.

Soudain, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées, l'argenté poussa un long soupir et murmura de vagues paroles dans son sommeil, faisant légèrement sursauter le brun:

-Andy...

L'américain écarquilla les yeux: est-ce que Kyousuke rêvait de lui? Il déglutit difficilement: le japonais était si beau, si adorable,... Il l'aimait tellement, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait aimé et fait sien,... Pouvait-il vraiment imaginer mettre fin à tout cela maintenant, et comme ça? Lâchement, en l'étranglant, en lui tirant dans le dos? Chose qu'il finirait par faire, au fond…

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, Andy grimaça et, avec un court soupir, renonça: il ne pouvait pas... Il était faible. Jamais il ne pourrait se décider à lui faire du mal, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après les nuis passées ensemble. Pas après ces mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, pas après l'avoir aimé. Pas après avoir partagé tant d'amour et de douceur, de confiance et...

Confiance...

Andy soupira, un air moqueur sur le visage, et, désormais assis, enfouit son visage dans ses mains, un sourire triste sur les lèvres: comment osait-il seulement parler de confiance? Comment pouvait-il penser à ce mot au vu de son rôle, de son jeu hypocrite?!

De plus, lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de sa trahison, Kyousuke penserait sans doute qu'il avait partagé sa couche uniquement pour gagner sa confiance, ce qui était faux! Andy l'aimait réellement! Il était simplement fou de lui, et imaginer le trahir lui fendait le coeur. Mais ça… Aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, par la peine et le chagrin, le japonais pourrait-il jamais le comprendre?...

Andy leva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil au corps assoupi et détendu du major, esquissa un sourire triste et se pencha en avant pour murmurer:

-Je t'aime...

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue si claire du japonais qui esquissa un demi sourire dans son sommeil et fronça légèrement le nez, comme si ce contact, pourtant infiniment doux avait failli le réveiller. Andy sourit, lui caressa doucement la joue et se leva aussi discrètement que possible pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, jetés dans leur précipitation de la veille.

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière, vers le lit désormais à moitié vide, là où Kyousuke semblait si petit en comparaison, si innocent et faible. Voire même inoffensif. Le sourire du brun se mua en un soupir rieur: Kyousuke? Inoffensif et faible? Erreur. Constat d'une fausseté alarmante. Andy perdit son sourire:

- _Et je compte sur toi pour me tuer quand le moment sera venu..._

Parce que le jour où il perdrait la confiance du japonais, le jour où il perdrait sa moitié et sa raison d'être, il ne pourrait plus jamais imaginer vivre sans lui. Vivre sans Kyousuke revenait à mourir. Alors, quitte à mourir, autant que son amour, sa moitié, le tue de ses propres mains.

Andy esquissa un sourire: quelle belle vengeance... Elle ferait plaisir à l'argenté et, qui sait, apaiserait peut-être sa peine et sa douleur… Après tout, il lui devait au moins ça. Avec toutes les souffrances qu'il allait lui faire vivre, après sa trahison, il pouvait au moins offrir sa vie au japonais.

Le brun ferma les yeux: il espérait ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le trahir, et cet espoir l'animait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il voulait vivre pour toujours avec lui, à ses côtés,... Et l'aimer encore et toujours... Il voulait devenir un membre à part entière de cette famille, appartenir entièrement à Kyousuke et être toujours à ses côtés, l'aimer, le rassurer, le serrer dans ses bras,…

Andy s'empêcha de soupirer: c'était un beau rêve, certes, mais un rêve quand même. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il pourrait échapper à ses responsabilités, à ce cauchemar qui lui, était bien réel. Réelle et douloureuse certitude. Il devrait trahir, un jour ou l'autre. Et un jour ou l'autre, il devrait mourir. Parce que même si le japonais ne le tuait pas le jour-même, il le retrouverait coûte que coûte pour se venger.

Il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Aucun.

Mais… Mais après tout…

Oui, ce n'était pas impossible!

Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'américain tandis que des dizaines de plans, tous plus fous les uns que les autres, traversaient son esprit. Peut-être pouvait-il se faire passer pour mort auprès de l'USEI! Peut-être pouvait-il tout avouer au major pour se faire pardonner et qu'ils trouveraient une solution ensemble et qu'ils…

Andy secoua la tête et retint un soupir las: pourquoi se mentir? Jamais il ne pourrait trahir son pays sans risque de les mettre tous en danger. Jamais il ne pourrait rester vivre avec le japonais jusqu'à la fin. Quoiqu'il fasse ou essaye de faire, tout était perdu d'avance, vide de sens. Son rêve restait simplement un rêve. Un rêve qui, comme tous les autres, devrait bien prendre fin un jour ou l'autre. Tôt ou tard, il devrait se réveiller.

Ridicule, tout simplement ridicule… Voire même pitoyable. Il devrait bien révéler sa vraie nature un jour ou l'autre... Et Kyousuke le tuerait. C'était une certitude.

Autant se faire une raison et continuer de profiter de ce rêve tant qu'il durait encore…

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bains se referma sur lui en un chuintement silencieux, dans le grand lit à l'autre bout de la gigantesque chambre lumineuse, Kyousuke ouvrit les yeux...

Parfaitement réveillé.

-Je t'aime aussi…

 _Et je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir, Hinomiya…_

* * *

Et voilà ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ (Tout ne peut pas toujours être rose et brillant dans ce genre de relation :/ mais je trouvais ça intéressant d'écrire avec ce point de vue ambivalent :3)

Sur ce, à bientôt :D


End file.
